User talk:Harold Burned-Mane/Archive 2
Achievements I'm only experimenting for now, no worries :) KOOL KHAJIIT 06:23, October 17, 2014 (UTC) Hi Hullo Harold, just wanted to ask how's life and the wiki :P I'm sitting from my phone most of the time and can't see the activity. Anything new lately? KOOL KHAJIIT 09:57, September 4, 2014 (UTC) :I visited the chat a couple of times, and only saw Uber so far. We could meet there if you want :P KOOL KHAJIIT 13:01, September 4, 2014 (UTC) ::Ah, btw, what's up with Psycho? Does he intend on returning to the wiki? And what do you mean by his lot, eh? KOOL KHAJIIT 20:52, September 5, 2014 (UTC) RE:A Question Maybe it's not necessary to revoke Queen's adminship, eh? Three admins are enough, I think. But, do as you see fit :) P.S. I'm going to Turkey tomorrow, so I might be inactive for a week as well. I'll try to visit the wiki often though. KOOL KHAJIIT 11:55, August 29, 2014 (UTC) :Alright then. I'm not pushing, I just seem a bit addicted to the Wiki :P KOOL KHAJIIT 13:00, August 29, 2014 (UTC) I've recently been informed about the corrispondance reguarding my abscense, sorry that I've been inactive, especially when we had our first vandal but I was dealing with some issues. Since RPing is coming back, I'll probably start editing again soon. Queen Psycho of LON (talk) 23:16, August 29, 2014 (UTC) If you haven't blocked him yet, I'd suggest doing it as we had the exact same case on Dear Esther wiki and the guy came back, ten months later, just to do it again. It's not like he's going to contribute anything of value any time soon. Queen Psycho of LON (talk) 22:11, August 30, 2014 (UTC) Editin User profile It's my own little way of reminding myself to create an article here as soon as I have all the material I need. Have dozens of in-game pics of characters as well as facts and information about them somewhere on my PC. I just need to find them before I start editing. :P Lazarus Grimm Send a raven! 21:45, August 31, 2014 (UTC) Family Crest This may be silly of me to ask but, how did you make the Mede and Septim Dynasty Crests and the unique Imperial flag? SwornKnight (talk) 19:56, September 8, 2014 (UTC) Hi) Yeah, totally! The way I had invisioned it, It's like a 50/50, and even the ones that work aren't perfect. She is revolutionizing alchemy in way. Rome wasn't built in a day) But I do hope that that RP you're talking about isn't soon.. I still want to play with her:) And... I also had an RP Idea... Now bare with me... Let's say the Empire is faced with a threat. Those are always the most fun! Now what if.. that threat was Mannimarco! O_O Or something like that. Something that has to bring Tamriels greatest leaders together to fight a comman enemy.. I was thinking it could be set like... 20 years from the current one. Heliaste (talk) 12:04, September 9, 2014 (UTC) Good idea but I feel too many RPs involve leaders uniting together to fight a common threat. That's why in my RP, everyone wants everyone dead. I even made so that the Forsworn are divided. (I don't want to advertise here, I'm just saying) Also, I believe the Mede and Septim Dynasty Crests and Imperial Flag come from the Return of the Septim Dynasty RP which already ended. Nice speaking to you. SwornKnight (talk) 18:55, September 9, 2014 (UTC) Scary events Hiya Harold! It's your creepy neighbourhood stalker lurking about again! Jokes aside, I was wondering if would be possible to add pages that doesn't really match TES as a fantasy setting? I wrote a fanfic once (which I now have finally been able to find) in which Skyrim has been completely redone to serve as the setting for a horror story. Could stories like that be added here? Because TES and horror has never really seen eye to eye. Lazarus Grimm Send a raven! 18:04, September 10, 2014 (UTC) Re: Nelthar Characters Go ahead. However are we gonna make two pages for Tanion? Because the Nethar canon Tanion, as you know is quite different. Visus was also more an experimental character, I don't really care if she's there. And you don't need to add Naerion, he's already there. As for the rest. Do as you like. Nelthro (talk) 07:36, September 11, 2014 (UTC) Brave New World Hi Harold. Just a quick question, homie. Is Brave New World a new independent RP? If so, it needs an icon. I dunno who the creator is (perhaps I should've asked Queenie 'bout it), so I asked you :P Have a nice day. KOOL KHAJIIT 10:42, September 11, 2014 (UTC) RE: Myling Don't worry, I can handle it. But all the files are a mess on my computer. It will take some serious spring-cleaning before I will be able to find the related pics. It took me about a week or so just to find my document stash of RP characters... Heh! Lazarus Grimm Send a raven! 21:23, September 11, 2014 (UTC) Re: infobox Allright Nelthro (talk) 01:22, September 15, 2014 (UTC) Hi Harold Hi Harold, that offer for having images still up??? —Walter White Walker [[User talk:Zippertrain85|'Say My Name' ]] 04:58, September 19, 2014 (UTC) Re: Naritin I was waiting for that to happen :p Looks good to me. Re: Mainpage Oh, uh, sure! Aetherius Landing (talk) 20:21, September 19, 2014 (UTC) Pictures Yay, managed to find some of the pics of Myling! Will add them as soon as I can! '''Lazarus Grimm Send a raven! 15:47, September 21, 2014 (UTC) Hi! First of all, sorry for not posting...at all. It's just, school stuff's got me more than a little busy. But it should get better soon, I hope.. And second, no, I had named her that because I had invisioned her with bright red hair. It kinda fit. But the connection you made is actually way more awesome and it might also explain her family's undying loyalty to Ulfrick and the Stormcloaks.. Which one do you think I should stick with? Heliaste (talk) 15:00, September 26, 2014 (UTC) Hey Harry is okay if i move my RP since TES is removing the RP bored (Akatosh the Dragon god of time (talk) 22:50, September 26, 2014 (UTC)) Re: Question Because with the way things look at the Elder Scrolls Wiki right now, I thought it would be a good idea to create several backups of some of my work. Besides, I like all the three wikis in their own way instead to focus on just one. Lazarus Grimm Send a raven! 13:49, September 27, 2014 (UTC) Hope you are not feeling hurt, Harold. You know the TES Sandbox will always be my favorite out of those three. ;) Lazarus Grimm Send a raven! 13:54, September 27, 2014 (UTC) Re: Back to Roots Will Lieli and Heriana be able to be in the next RP ? Back to Roots 2: Attack of the clowns I was wondering, after Back to Roots, you said that you'd be doing several concepts for your future RPs, I was wondering which one was coming up next, so that I could get to work planning my characters/events. What can Herania do ? I know one thing Lieli can do join the Stormcloaks Re:Question Heh, yeah, I feel so too. But one can always try to resurrect it. ;) Lazarus Grimm Send a raven! 14:56, October 1, 2014 (UTC) Main page The new design is actually a lot easier to find what you're looking for and a lot less cluttered, I also quite like the 'did you know?' thing. I remember seeing them on Timesplitters Wiki and Doctor Who wiki but never thought about adding it here. Queen Psycho of LON (talk) 16:15, October 1, 2014 (UTC) : I was working on that basis, I figured that it looked a little bare, so I added some things from the trivia section of some articles. Plus, one linked to Kool Khajiit's canon. Queen Psycho of LON (talk) 19:12, October 1, 2014 (UTC) Fact Well, it wasn't showing up, so... I decided there was no point in having one there, if no one could see it. :\ Aetherius Landing (talk) 02:33, October 2, 2014 (UTC) Re: DYK K, thanks, I'll add one later :) KOOL KHAJIIT 15:21, October 2, 2014 (UTC) Re: Did You Know I saw that it was possible to add facts, and I know that we are supposed to, but I just want to wait a little while longer to add a fact about Myling. It may be somewhat of an accidental spoiler for those who care about her progress in the Brave New World RP. However, it is most likely it will be revealed in either this part or the next. Lazarus Grimm Send a raven! 13:32, October 3, 2014 (UTC) Orange admin names I noticed, when I logged on this morning. I think that it works just fine, since it seems to show up well and it definitely makes us stand out from regular users. Queen Psycho of LON (talk) 13:42, October 3, 2014 (UTC) RE: Hub compromise That's great! I was actually planning to adopt it myself for a BNW spin off, that I've bene working on. OMG....... I am SOOOO sorry! I got so caught up with schoolwork, I forgot about th RP! I promise, I wont let this happen again, I promise! I've got everything sorted out now and I promise to dedicate some time to it every day! I'm so sorry! :( P.S. I cant wait for the new RP! Heliaste (talk) 23:06, October 5, 2014 (UTC) Eyjne Yes and no. I'd say she's more of an associate and friend of the guild, rather than a full, active member. And as I discussed with Miraak, she and Kradien are now in a relationship, so she's still pretty involved in the guilds affairs... Jannia Not necessarily true. If the woman is from a distinguished family, she doesn't have have to take her husband's name. Catherine and Marie dei Medici, for example. Elizabeth of Valois (queen of Spain). Or, just look at any of Henry the 8's wives... Heliaste (talk) 16:45, October 6, 2014 (UTC) Jina Hahaha, men. Not necessarily. Many times, men take women's last names, or they combine the two. Considering that Jina is widely known by her last name(And I haven't decided on one for Sarid...) I decided to keep her name as Nerevar. Aetherius Landing (talk) 20:23, October 6, 2014 (UTC) Picture I am ready for the Sansa picture Harold. :) —Walter White Walker [[User talk:Zippertrain85|'Say My Name' ]] 20:45, October 6, 2014 (UTC) RE: Offer Ha, haha, hell yeah, mate :) But keep in mind I can only visit the wiki in the evening (that's when you usually come around, I can't really tell what time it'd be in your timezone) as I've got school and a job that keeps me busy 'till 6 p.m. On the weekends I'll probably be able to watch the wiki when you're absent, or even a whole day :) '''KOOL KHAJIIT 12:36, October 7, 2014 (UTC) : K, I'll do my best :) KOOL KHAJIIT 13:11, October 7, 2014 (UTC) New members/Admins Yo, dude! So, if we are going to be experiencing a sudden influx of users for RP'ing, I feel we need a Forum Moderator. At least one. I think Kool Khajiit would be fit for the job. :) Aetherius Landing (talk) 19:56, October 7, 2014 (UTC) Er... How about Ro, or Lazarus? They'd be good, too. Aetherius Landing (talk) 20:06, October 7, 2014 (UTC) Picture Problem Hey Harold, I recently posted a picture on Sander's page (quite big one) where it shows Sander (or the protagonist from the other game) fighting two werewolves. I'd like this image deleted from Sander Lafayette's page, but I don't know how, so I figured maybe you would know, seeing as you know waaaay more of editing than me. Thanks in advance.Alador1666 (talk) 12:26, October 11, 2014 (UTC) Nah, just delete it from Sander's page, please. I saw another page with the same image, so removing the image from the wiki will be very inconvenient for the one who made Acheron Stormblade's page.Alador1666 (talk) 12:51, October 11, 2014 (UTC) Alright! So, ca you also take that image off of Sander's page? I still want it gone, now that I have a new and better image anyways. Thanks for deleting that unnecessary picture on Sander's page, Harold. :D Re : DYK Fact Hey, thanks for letting me know and thank you for featuring Sander Lafayette on the home page. I just added a fact.Alador1666 (talk) 20:01, October 11, 2014 (UTC) More Canons Yo Harold, I see there are more and more canons like the Age of Industry being created lately, I think we're gonna need icons for those, eh? KOOL KHAJIIT 13:35, October 13, 2014 (UTC) : Nah nah nah wait, the Age of Industry is the only one I saw thus far, whoops :P KOOL KHAJIIT 13:44, October 13, 2014 (UTC) Yo, dude! Hey, Harold. More and more RPs are being made, and more and more canons are being formed. I seriously recommend that you make new admins: Kookie, Laz, etc, etc. I want to see this place prosper, not fall into the same slump as the other Sandbox did. As an original member of this wiki, I recommend you do this. :D Aetherius Landing (talk) 21:36, October 13, 2014 (UTC) RE: Rights Did you? Jeez, any way I could, I dunno, get familiar with my "newfound powers" or whatever? There's a whole lotta options now on my screen, but I really think I need to know what is what :P Thanks by the way, I'll do my best to look after the wiki, sir :P KOOL KHAJIIT 12:23, October 14, 2014 (UTC) : Also, I think having an additional section on the main page regarding canons (icons, etc.) would be helpful since we're starting to get more canons here, so that I won't have to contact a creator and recite the icon stuff over and over again. Oooh, by the way, can I customize them badges? I don't know how, but I'm really eager to try and that's something that none of you are really concerned about :P Plus having TES Sandbox-themed badges wouldn't hurt, I think. : Sorry if it's too much. KOOL KHAJIIT 12:41, October 14, 2014 (UTC) ::: Um, I just wanted to ask why my name isn't orange like Psycho's and yours :P KOOL KHAJIIT 15:18, October 15, 2014 (UTC) Renaming I think I'll just leave it as it is. It's unlikely another page will be made using the same name, but if there is, then it'll make things easier. Anyway, it makes it obvious from the name what canon it's from! Emperor Maximus (talk) 19:13, October 15, 2014 (UTC) RE: Canon Info Okey dokey Harold, I'll do it this way. BTW, I hope you'll recover soon :) KOOL KHAJIIT 13:39, October 16, 2014 (UTC) Error with Wikia stuff (Unrelated to Sandbox) Hey harold, I am the founder of another wiki totally unrealted to TES or Sandbox, I had an error when I tried to upload a .png there, it looked like this: File extension ".$1" does not match the detected MIME type of the file ($2). Have you seen it before or know how to fix it? Nelthro (talk) 19:54, October 16, 2014 (UTC) Nvm, my brother managed to fix it. Nelthro (talk) 00:43, October 17, 2014 (UTC) PotR This is exactly what I spoke of earlier, planning out the storyline instead of seeing where it would take you. But Fine, I'll just burn down Broken tower and maybe one more then be done. Nelthro (talk) 01:42, October 21, 2014 (UTC) Canon image The canon image for Age of Industry is great, but it seems to get in the way of text on articles with no pictures. Is this just what happens, or has something gone wrong with the template? Emperor Maximus (talk) 17:31, October 22, 2014 (UTC) Cheers! Emperor Maximus (talk) 17:45, October 22, 2014 (UTC) Sure (Akatosh the Dragon god of time (talk) 22:25, October 24, 2014 (UTC)) Wiki Blogs I noticed Metalforthewin's blog post and couldn't help but notice that we don't really have much, by way of policy, as far as blogs go. I know that we aren't really big on policies overall but considering that the central theme of this wiki is creative, rather than factual content, the blogs might be one of few places where users may need some direction. I don't think that we can blame users for misusing the blog feature, when it's never been explained as to how it should be rightly used. I propose that it's made clear, on the home page, that blog posts shouldn't contain anything that should go on the articles or forums. Things like character cards, RP premises and RP rules should go in the forums as should character articles and stories. I think that the blogs would still be of great use, if for example, someone wrote a piece for an RP that didn't really have a place in the RP or if they were writing a story and wanted to make a sort of beta version, talk about their own work or were sharing tips on RP building or story writing. It's not really a problem, currently but telling users how the blogs should be used, could save us from a lot of clutter, later down the line. Queen Psycho of LON (talk) 13:25, October 27, 2014 (UTC) Announcement and News Board Ah, I was under the impression that it News and Announcements about the Sandbox wiki and any changes that were coming into light. If you feel that it's best, I have no qualms with removing it and moving it's topics to general. Queen Psycho of LON (talk) 14:58, October 27, 2014 (UTC) Metalforthewin's blog I've done some digging around and his character's character card already exists in Rise of the Falmer: part IV, albeit a slightly out of date version. I'm not really seeing any need for the blog post to exist, it's contents could be moved to an RP thread and avoid making clutter. It might be an idea to make a 'character concept' thread for people who want to store their character cards. Queen Psycho of LON (talk) 15:38, October 27, 2014 (UTC) PotR Is there any possibility that Naerion could actually suceed in his plans? That would be my goal Nelthro (talk) 10:21, October 29, 2014 (UTC) I guess he'll be taking it eventually. I'm gonna see what other things he might be able to recruit first though. Some people that doesn't like the stormcloaks or Daric's empire perhaps. Nelthro hasn't heard of Naerion's plans because Thormir is only there to make sure Naerion doesn't do anything overly stupid. Are there any thalmor remnants still around or are they completely wiped out? Nelthro (talk) 10:55, October 29, 2014 (UTC) Interwiki lore It's occurred to me that the Hub Compromise has brought about a new situation, in which certain franchises (such as Brave New World) are split between two wikis. Currently, the two successors to that RP take place on two different wikis, House of Troubles on the RP wiki and Regulators of Skyrim on this one. When making articles, like Covin's for example, for characters who appear in both Brave New World and House of troubles, it's occurred to me that linking some characters through a reference, like Ren Oaken-shield is made difficult by the fact that some characters only have articles on one wiki and therefore they cannot be linked the traditional way. I was curious as to what the policy on this would be, since there are several possibilities. Though the obvious answer would be to just link it, like Ren Oaken-Shield it might cause some confusion to new users as clicking on some links would take them to different pages on this site and clicking on others would take them to a completely different site altogether. I'd like to propose that any external links have their own redirection page, to inform people that clicking the link will be taking them to a different wiki. I've made an example page Ren Oaken-shield to show you what I mean. I think that this would make interwiki linking a lot easier (as putting 'Ren Oaken-Shield' inbetween two ['s is a lot easier than having the whole URL and her name in between the two and avoid confusion at the same time. I don't know, I maybe overthinking it but I feel that it would make linking a lot easier this way. [[User:Psychomantis108|Queen Psycho of LON] (talk) 09:39, October 30, 2014 (UTC) Ren's subpage That's fine, I only made it as an example as to what I meant, I meant to say that you could delete it, if you wanted to. Queen Psycho of LON (talk) 11:44, October 30, 2014 (UTC) My RP Want to join my RP (Akatosh the Dragon god of time (talk) 23:19, November 4, 2014 (UTC)) WIP Template and One More Thing Whassup, Harold. One idea just came to my mind lately. What about making a Work In Progress template? So that it'd notify that the article undergoes development and shouldn't be labeled as a stub, with a link to the creator's talk page. And also there might be a category of such pages, to keep track. Tell me what you think :) And, one more thing. People don't seem to pay attention to Canon-related stuff. There's that New Kingdoms RP without an icon, and again I have to contact the creator personally ._. Have a nice day :) KOOL KHAJIIT 06:14, November 8, 2014 (UTC) PotR Sorry, I have been busy, posted now tho. Nelthro (talk) 17:19, November 8, 2014 (UTC) Regulators of Skyrim People are free to join any time and there probably won't be a timeskip for a bit yet. So, yeah, join away. :) Queen Psycho of LON (talk) 12:55, November 12, 2014 (UTC)